


Children of the Cove

by DealingDrake



Category: Medieval - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDrake/pseuds/DealingDrake
Summary: Calliope has run away from her duties as a princess and rides into the forest. She finds a small cove, but also three criminals from the kingdom over.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters

Calliope: 

17 years old  
Long brown wavy hair  
Bright blue eyes  
5’4  
Princess of the Kothen Empire but doesn’t let people know (ran away from her home in England because she didn’t want to marry)  
Hot-headed  
Independent and won’t take any shit

Bastien: 

19 years old  
Loose curl black hair kinda long  
Bright green eyes  
6’4  
From the kingdom of Eslamid Empire (tracker and hunter) but ran away because he is wanted for treason  
Sarcastic  
Confident but sometimes cocky

Breccan:

18 years old  
6’2  
Dark brown eyes  
Dark brown hair that is straight  
From the Eslamid Empire but is wanted for treason  
Closed off  
Snarky 

Gideon:

18 years old  
5’8  
Bright blue eyes  
Platinum blonde hair  
From the Eslamid Empire but is wanted for murder  
Sweet and shy  
Funny


	2. Chapter 1: The Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very long but I am trying brainstorm what I can do to make the next one longer.

Calliope’s brown hair flew in the wind as she rode away from the kingdom. Her tears were quickly wiped away in the breeze. She didn’t ride in a specific direction but let her horse just run through the pastures behind the castle. As the princess of the Kothen Empire she was forced to be married to the next heir of the throne who was the prince of the Eslamid Empire. She however, didn’t want to marry so young, Calliope’s thoughts were interrupted as she heard the castle guards riding after her. She rode as fast as she could into the forest and away from the guards.  
“Never go into the forest.” Her mothers words haunted her. The forest was full of wild animals and escaped prisoners. Her horse’s hooves pounded on the forest ground as the guards called after her begging her not to go into the forest. She closed her eyes as her trusty horse galloped farther and farther into the woods. Hours passed by in minutes as Calliope thought about her new found freedom. The forest separated the two kingdoms, the Eslamid Empire and the Kothen Empire. The two kingdoms have been at war since 1745 when King Gerold III and King Cyrus got into a fight over a piece of land that was so beautiful that every man who ever saw it became greedy and would kill to stay. Calliope was pulled out of her thoughts as her horse suddenly stopped and was thrown off of her horse.  
“Damn you bloody horse” Calliope groaned as she rubbed her bottom. She looked up to take in her surroundings when she saw a small clearing.  
“Did I go back around to the castle?” She questioned as pulled herself up and walked towards the opening. Pushing branches aside she saw a small cove. Calliope awed as she noticed all the animals and plants around her. The air seemed fresh and light, while the water was crystal clear. It was the most beautiful place she has ever seen. She looked around and noticed a small cottage on the edge of the water. It was small and slightly runned down but would give the girl shelter. Calliope tied her horse to a tree and striped off her clothes, realizing she stinked, having been riding for hours. The brave and adventurous girl climbed up a small cliff and dived into the water. The icey cold water enveloped her dirt and sweat covered body.  
“I could get used to this.” Calliope smiled as she moved back under the water. Calliope swam around in the water and explored the waters and area. She layed in the water facing the sky. Bright white clouds floated by and birds chirped. Nothing can ruin this perfect moment, not my mother or the kingdom, not even the guard who followed me everywhere.  
“ Having fun there?” A deep voice stated. Calliope’s head whipped up to stare up at whatever just spoke to her. Or whomever.


	3. Chapter 2: The Man with the Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Calliope, some more than others

“Having fun in there?” A deep voice stated. My head whipped up to stare at whatever just spoke to me. Or whomever. A tall, brunette sat at the top of the cliff dangling his legs off the side. I quickly remembered my current state and covered myself with my arms. The man chuckled and climbed down the cliff to pet my horse. Quickly swimming out of the water and walking over to him, I realized that he was my age or a little older. I started dressing again as I took in his features. Curly brown locks masked his face and bright blue eyes stared into mine. A cream shirt fell over his broad shoulders and brown leather pants covered his long legs. He was very tall, towering over my 5’4 self.   
“Are you done staring at me?” His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I squinted my eyes and scoffed.   
“You ask a lot of questions for someone who looks very questionable.” I clapped back. He chuckled and turned his head back to my horse.  
“Beautiful breed, rare ones two. Does this horse have a name?”   
“Finnigan. Do you have a name?” I questioned looking at the man.   
“I don’t know if I should be telling this to someone who invaded my cove.” He tilted his head and smiled.  
“Your cove? I didn’t see your name on it.” I snapped.   
“Wow, snarky aren't’ we? I don’t know if I should give you my name or turn you into the guards.”   
“You like a criminal yourself so I think I would be in less trouble than you for bringing in an innocent girl that you probably kidnapped from my home.” I responded giving him my best puppy dog eyes.  
“Touche, princess. My name is Bastien.” I froze when he said ‘princess’ but I shook it off.  
“Callio-- I'm Cali. Yep thats my name.” I stumbled over my words.  
“Ok… Cali.” Bastien spoke, “Why are you here.” I shrugged as I finished dressing. I sat down on the sand and picked at seashells. I heard Bastien sit down next to me and sigh. “I am from The Eslamid Empire. The village, not the castle.” I turned my head to see him looking at the setting sun. The golden light made his skin glow and his eyes seemed to shine in an unrealistic way. His eyes met mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach. My heart and mind was racing at 100 miles per minute.   
“I don’t know this man. What if he is a serial killer or rapist? His eyes are pretty.” All different thoughts swarmed my head as I looked away and into the sunset. A breeze swept through the trees and made the water move. I moved my body into a lying position as I watched the stars pop out one by one. I pointed to the little dipper and spoke.  
“The little dipper is made of the brightest stars in the Ursa Major. It comes out every night of the year.” My voice rang with excitement. I always got excited when I saw the little dipper, or any star for that matter. “My father loved stars and taught me all of the stars in the galaxy. Every night we would go out and watch the stars seeing if we could find any new ones. ‘If you ever get lost, follow the North Star’  
He said.” I pointed to the bright start that never moved. “My mother hated the way my father dreamed about the stars. ‘Nothing good comes out of watching the stars’ When my father died she ever spoke of him.” I finished my story and looked away from the night sky and focused on Bastiens face. His eyes tore into mine and I saw a hint of sadness go through them. I looked away and got up.   
“Where are you going.” His deep voice stopped me. I turned to him and smiled weakly.  
“I don’t know. I’ll follow the North Star and see where it takes me.”   
“Stay here until morning, animals are nasty this time of night.” I looked between him and the forest hearing a wolf’s howl. I nodded and walked slowly to my horse's saddle bag.   
“Do you live here?” I asked, holding a piece of bread up. I ripped it in two and threw a piece at him. Bastien caught the bread with one hand and sat back down.   
“Yeah, I found this place about a year ago and set up camp.” He spoke smoothly, mulling over every word. I heard a branch snap behind us in the forest. Bastien stood up quickly pulling me up with him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. I thought of my bow that was hanging on the end of my horse. I broke away from Bastien and ran to Finnigan ripping the weapon off of the horses back.   
“CALI GET BACK!!!” Bastien yelled as a large creature sprung out of the thick woods. It ran towards me as I pulled an arrow from the saddle bag. I loaded it in and shot.   
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!” a voice whined as Bastien came up behind and took the bow from me. I glanced at him confused, but he ignored my stare. I looked back at the creature realizing, it's no creature at all, it's another boy. I rolled my eyes and turned to my saddle bag.   
“Bastien where did you find this crazy bitch? She shot me! You shot me!” The man whined in pain.   
“She was in the water when I came back.” Bastien mumbled. I grabbed a piece of cloth that I brought with me in case I got hurt. I walked over to the man who sat up against a tree.   
“You're lucky I have a good shot and aimed at your shoulder.” I snapped at the man, who rolled his eyes. “You are so dramatic it's only a shoulder shot. Count to three.” The two men stared at me in awe. “Count.” I repeated.  
“Why do I have to… AGGGHH” I shoved the arrow through the other side of his shoulder. “You.. You bitch. Why the bloody hell would you do that?” I broke the arrow head off and pulled the rest of the arrow out. I silently soaked the cloth into the cove’s water and brought it back to the man.   
“Pull your shirt down so I can clean it.” The idiot’s jaw almost hit the ground because of how much it had opened. He slowly pulled down his shirt and I started cleaning the wound. “Bastien, do you have another piece of cloth I can use?” Bastien nodded and went to find a piece of wool.   
“Who are you?” the man groaned as I wiped away the blood on his shoulder.   
“Cali.” I said bluntly. Bastien came back with a long piece of wool that I wrapped around the guys shoulder tightly.   
“Owwww.” The boy whined.  
“Oh shut up, it doesn't hurt that much.” I snapped. Bastien’s laughter boomed through the woods. I smirked as I tied a knot securing the bandage.   
“Bash, she shot me in the shoulder with a goddamn arrow. I think I deserve to be upset.”   
“Brec, she ran to the bow in less than 2 seconds and shot you with such accuracy that it astounds me. She's a badass.” I smiled then turned to “Breck.”  
“Breck? Like Breakfast?” Bastien fell to the ground laughing. Breck hit him in the head and scowled at me.  
“Breccan to you.” I smiled and stood up. I heard another branch snap as a smaller boy ran towards us. He saw Breccan and Bastien on the ground and then looked at me.   
“Hello…” The boy said. I smiled and walked over. The boy looked about my age and was a little taller than me. His blonde hair covered his eyes and a brown beanie covered his head. The boy was lean, not muscular like Bastien and Breccan.   
“Hi, I’m Cali.” I said with a grin. The boy looked down at me and smiled.   
“Hi! I’m Gideon, otherwise known as the coolest person here. What brings who hear today Cali?” The boys voice was soft and sweet.  
“Gideon, quick eat her! She shot me in the shoulder.” Breccan called from where he sat. Giden looked at me and grinned ear to ear.   
“About time, I have been waiting for this.” I giggled and turned around to look at Bastien.   
“Giddi, this girl has the best shot I have ever seen. Ever. She shot Breccan perfectly.”   
“Really? Wow, can you teach me? I have been trying for months but these boys suck at archery even more than I do.” He held out his bow and I looked at it. The string was made from old string and the bow length was made of hickory which was very hard and dry.   
“Who made this bow?” I asked not wanting to hurt Gideons feelings.  
“Breccy made it.” Gideon said, trying to hold back laughter. I spun around to face Breccan and laughed.   
“This is the worst bow I have ever seen in my entire life. Honelty. And I once made a bow out of my fathers loafers.” Bastien and Gideon broke out laughing. Breccan stared at me coldly. “You need a flexible wood and a good string. Plus this bow is way too small for you.” I gave him my bow to try it. “Now hit that tree over there.” I pointed to a tree about 20 feet away from where we were standing. I told him tips to make the bow easier to hold and where to rest your hand. Bastien and Breccan both dived out of the way when Gideon shot the arrow. The arrow flew quickly and collided with the tree. All the boys cheered and yelled as they admired the shot.   
“Where did you learn how to shoot a bow?” Breccan asked me.   
"Taught it to myself."  
“Will you give me more lessons Cali? Please please PLEASE?” Gideon cried.  
“I really should be leaving..”  
“Nah, stay for a little while. You told me you didn’t know where to go.” I looked at Bastien and smiled.  
“Bro, we didn’t even vote on it.” Breccan yelled. Bastien and Gideon looked at each other and rose their hands.  
“So will you stay Cali? Please?” Gideon said.   
“Sure why not!” I nodded. 

This should be good.


	4. Chapter 3: The faded picture.

“Pull the arrow so it hits your lip.” I said walking behind Gideon. He raised the bow and pulled back. “Take a deep breath and shoot.” The arrow cut through the air and hit the tree, sending splitters flying. Claps came from behind us as Bastien and Breccan rose from their spot under a willow.   
“Can we stop for today? My fingers are blistering.” Gideon asked.   
“Yeah, good job.” The boy smiled and then walked over to talk to Breccan who hasn’t stopped glaring since I agreed to stay at the cove for a while.   
“Don’t worry about him, he didn’t trust me for three months after I met him.” Bastien said as he walked up to me. I looked up at him and squinted.  
“That's because you're a delinquent, I however am completely trustworthy and harmless.”  
“You shot him with an arrow. I don’t think you are completely “harmless.” Plus you won’t tell us anything about yourself. You could be a murderer for all we know.”   
“Well that's why I’m here. To kill all of you in your sleep.” I whipped around to face him. He smirked and started running at me. I shreked and started running. He chased me around the water and up the cliff. I got to the edge before him. He dove at me and I dodged it sending him head first into the water. Bastien hit the water with a large splash that turned the heads of Breccan and Gideon. They looked at where Bastien came up and then to where I stood laughing on the cliff.   
“You're gonna regret that Princess!” Bastien called out from the place where he swam.   
“Delinquent!” I quipped back. I started heading down the cliff as Bastien swam out of the water. He stood on the shore looking down at his soaking clothes. I giggled as I neared him. All of a sudden Bastien started digging through his pockets searching for something.   
“Shit… SHIT!” He groaned as he pulled out a drawing from his back pocket. It was completely soaked and the lines started bleeding. He looked at me angrily. “How you going to fix this Princess?” I thought for a second and walked over to him. I held my hand out.   
“Here I have an idea.”   
“Why the fuck would I give this to you so you can ruin it even more.”   
“Because I can fix it you idiot.” I took the drawing from his hands. I carefully hung it to dry on a small branch. “Let it dry for a little.” Bastien scoffed.   
“The picture is ruined. The pencil is faded.” He walked up to me, staring. Fire burned in his eyes. I looked over to where Breccan and Gideon stood, but they were looking at the ground.   
“Do you remember what it looked like?” I asked softly.   
“Of course I know what it bloody looks like. I look at that picture twenty times a day.”   
“Good.” I started walking towards Finnagen and opened the saddle bag. I pulled Jane Eyre (my favorite read) out from the bag and walked to a tree overlooking the water. I sat down and opened it.   
“Are you going to do anything?” Bastien snapped.   
“Yes, but for no it needs to dry. In the meantime I am reading.” Gideon skipped over to me and sat down next to where I was seated.   
“You can read?” Gideon asked me. I looked at him confused. Why would this boy not know how to read. I looked over to Breccan and Bastien who sat down in front of us.   
“You can’t read?” The three boys shook their heads. I felt my heart melt. Who cared for these boys? I reopened the book and flipped to the first page.   
“There was no possibility of taking a walk that day.” I read. I continued reading until the sun started setting. We had gotten through the first three chapters. Breccans stomach grumbled and I realized how hungry I was, only eating an apple this morning. I closed the book and took a deep breath.   
“Operation dinner is a go.” Bastien said loudly, startling me. The three boys jumped up and ran into the cabin, coming out 30 seconds later holding swords. “Princess get your butt off the dirt and get your bow.” I quickly stood up and grabbed my bow. I started following the boys into the woods but stopped suddenly. Running back to the tree where the now dry picture layed. I put in on the cabin porch and placed a rock over it. Bastien watched wide-eyed. The two other boys had already started hunting. I walked back over to Bastien.   
“I didn’t want it to fly away.” I mumbled as I trudged past him. We started walking into the woods. Admiring the landscape I walked quietly next to Bastien. I felt my heart flutter as our hands kept touching. I looked up at him, his eyes cold and focused. A branch snapped next to us and Bastien grabbed my hand. Looking past him I saw a deer eat some grass or something in a small clearing. He started creeping towards the beautiful creature, but I stopped him. He looked back confused. But I pointed my finger to the other side of the clearing where Gideon and Breccan crouched. I signaled him to move to the other border of the clearing. He silently moved, as not to scare the deer. I looked back to Breccan and he was staring at me. He counted down from three.   
At one we all started running towards the creature. Seeing four predators, his instincts kicked in and he started running in the direction of Breccan. I sped up and chased after it. The deer dodged Breccan’s sword. He cursed loudly as I continued running. Breccan heard me running behind me. Thinking I was another creature he swung his sword. I moved out of the way only getting grazed on the shoulder. I continued running at full speed towards the deer. I ran to the side of it keeping it in my sight. Drawing my bow, I shot the animal. I heard a squeal and I ran towards the deer. It layed on the ground with an arrow in its throat. I carried it back to the cove, where I found the three boys pouting by a fire. Bastien kicked the dirt and Gideon rubbed his stomach.   
“Don’t you three look miserable.” I said laughing. Their heads snapped to me and their eyes lit up. “Never let your prey out of sight.” I hummed as Breccan took the heavy animal off of my shoulders. Bastien smirked and flung his arm around my shoulder hitting the gash on my arm. I winced and he looked down at me.  
“What happened?” He asked darkly. Gideon and Breccan walked over to me. Breccans eyes were sorrowful and scared. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back to Bastien.   
“Branches hurt like a bitch.” I smiled. “Now let's eat.” Gideon grinned and rubbed his hands. Bastien started skinning the deer and cutting it up.   
“Why didn't you say I struck you?” Breccan said walking up behind me. I turned my head to look at the tall boy. His jaw was sharp and clenched.   
“Didn’t feel like it.” I said. “Plus you looked like you were about to piss yourself so I figured that you were feeling very remorseful that you hit me. Don’t feel bad it was an accident.” I placed a hand in his shoulder, trying not to laugh.   
“I wish I cut your throat instead of your shoulder.” Breccan flicked my hand off. I laughed and headed back to the group. Bastien was cooking the food and Gideon placed plates around a small table.   
“Calli! Come sit next to me! I’m sick of sitting next to Bastien.” Smiling, I sat next to him. Breccan dropped Jane Eyre next to me and sat next to Gideon.   
“Read.” Breccan said calmly. I rolled my eyes and picked up the book. I read until Bastien was finished cooking the meat and placed it in front of us. The three boys quickly took for themselves, leaving more than enough for me. Small conversation was made throughout dinner. After a while the guys decided to take a dip to clean themselves off. I brought the leftovers into the small cabin. Three small beds were scattered around the room and armour was piled in the corner. Idiots. I thought as I walked outside. I picked up the drawing and walked over to the table. Tracing over the faded lines I realized it was a picture of a family. A little boy and his parents stood smiling at the artist. Shaking my head, I stood up and walked over to the fire. I quickly dug out a piece of charcoal. Sitting back down, I lightly drew over the lines. Then I started shading the photo starting with the mother.   
“Thats my mom.” A deep voice said behind me. I didn’t look up but stopped drawing. Bastien sat down next to me and leaned over my shoulder. I continued drawing.   
“Does that look like her? Most of the details faded so I added my own.” I mumbled.   
“It looks more like her that she does.” I smiled and blush.   
“You know… Breccan seems more comfortable with you. Why?”   
“Maybe because I am an amazing human being and I charm everyone I ever meet.” I smiled at him.   
“Yes you do princess, yes you do. You have also been charmed by me completely.” Bastien looked over at me.  
“Sure delinquent. Keep telling yourself that.” And we sat like that the rest of the night.


End file.
